Of ice and hot springs
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Sasuke comes across Akira training on his hot spring... short n sweet!


... I just realised it has been a truly long while before I added anything to this site... let alone SDK. Sorry anyone who's missed me, but I've been kinda distracted... angsty teenage crap. But I have actually been rebaptised into the fandom lately... I got volumes 32,33 and 34... OMUFGB Akira with open eyes was freaking ADORABLE... I drooled a little... all in all, 32 is the BEST VOLUME YET, anyone who hasn't seen it, well, let me just say SASUKE WITH PANTIES and leave it at that... my list of fave characters has grown into the MILLIONS. 0.o And yet even with my new surge of fangirlism, I haven't actually posted anything... I've been mostly drawing. And I've gotta admit, I'm getting pretty damn good. Wish I had a scanner to share it with ya. But anyway, here's the first in a series of little AkiraSasuke one shots I'm planning on writing... just kinda cute, 'how they got together' fanfics for my fave crack pairing.

Disclaimer: HK doesn't own SDK...

WARNINGS!! Well then... not very much here today. Uh... shirtless Akira? Possibly OOC, but not even bad... no yaoi (YET), no language... I'm a good little girl? (YEAH RIGHT XD) Short.

Sasuke was a neat freak. It could be because of his time in the forest, it could be some of his more catlike tendencies, but he hated being dirty. Ever since the defeat of the Crimson King and his return to Mount Kudo, he took advantage of opportunity and bathed every day. One particular day, he was hurrying down to a spring he had found deep in the woods, almost aching to get rid of the grime from his day (involving a raid on some bandits who had been bothering the area). He almost reached it when he heard someone, and cursed under his breath, preparing to dart away. He got teased a LOT by the rest of the 10 for his habit, and he wasn't about to invite more. And now he had to find another pool... he paused, noticing for the first time a chill in the air. His spring was hot. So why was it cold? Curiosity took over, and he crept closer, concealing his energy as best he could. He came to a bush just in front of the pool, the one he usually hid his clothes under, and peered out. He was a little surprised by the sight that met his eyes. The entire pool was frozen over, with Akira standing in the centre. The older boy appeared to be training hard, pounding ceaselessly at a huge tower of ice. As Sasuke watched, the tower crumbled, and Akira jerked his head, causing a new one to instantly rise in its place. It took a moment for Sasuke to realise Akira was training shirtless, and he flushed, looking away. A moment later he turned back though, oddly fascinated as he watched the ice user work, eyes tracing the countless scars covering his back and chest as he spun and cut, breathing faster and faster. Sasuke felt his own breathing speeding up as well, flushed darker, and looked away again, knowing he should leave. Eventually though, it was the itching feeling of dried blood and dirt all over him that prompted him to move. He took one last look at the icy boy, and froze. He must have made some kind of noise, because Akira had frozen completely, and seemed to be searching, sweat covered brow furrowed.  
"Who's there?" Again, Sasuke considered running, but something held him back. Akira was of the Four... Instead, he stepped out from behind the bush.  
"It's me. Sasuke." Akira frowned, grip shifting on his katanas.  
"How long have you been here?" Sasuke shrugged, not looking at him, rather at the ground beside the frozen pool.  
"Not long... I was curious." Realising how that sounded, he felt a light blush cross his cheeks, but Akira seemed to accept it, ice breaking and melting behind him as he stepped onto dry land. The icy boy grabbed his shirt from a nearby rock, wiping his face on it before slipping it on and retying his sash.  
"So what are you doing here?" Sasuke shrugged, glancing over as the older boy slipped his sheathed katanas into his sash. After a moment, he decided he might as well own up.  
"I was coming for the spring." Akira raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.  
"Long day?" Sasuke nodded.  
"Bandit raid." Akira nodded slowly, smile becoming a mildly perplexed frown.  
"But why not use the baths at the compound? Easier than a hike out here." Sasuke flushed, looking away and folding his arms.  
"I'd rather not say." Akira frowned harder, thinking about it.  
"Are you scared of someone?" Sasuke was so wrong footed he nearly fell turning to shoot Akira an incredulous look.  
"What?! No!" Akira took a step backwards, raising his hands.  
"Calm down... then why?" Sasuke huffed, regaining his balance and folding his arms.  
"The others make fun of me because I bathe a lot. It's hardly my fault if I don't want to stink like them!" Akira nodded, half smiling and resting a hand on his chin.  
"I think I understand... Akari used to call me a girl for the same reason." Sasuke looked back at him, surprised.  
"Really?" Akira shrugged, cheeks flushing a little at the memory of teasing. It made him look surprisingly innocent.  
"Yes... I suppose certain pasts will make you more keen on cleanliness than others." Sasuke was silent for a moment, thinking of the little he knew about the blind boy's past. It seemed they might have more in common than he thought...  
"What did you do about it?" Akira shrugged again, brushing his hands against his shirt as though to dust of both memory and blush.  
"I got over it." Sasuke shuddered, the sudden reassertion of the grime caking his skin sending a shiver up his spine.  
"I don't think I'm going to..." Akira turned to leave, smiling mysteriously over his shoulder at the other boy.  
"We'll see." Sasuke watched until he could no longer see the samurai before sighing in relief, shedding his clothes and sliding into the water. Despite being frozen only minutes ago, it was refreshingly warm as the underground spring pumped hot water in, the moving water only adding to the feeling of relaxation. It felt like heaven.

HOLY CRAP it looks shorter on here... As usual, I'd love to hear your comments! The second fic is already under way, and unlike the other series I only type on my computer (and therefore never finish because I get side tracked...) these are being written first and foremost in my school binder! It may take me time to type them up, but they're short, and I do them instead of my math class anyway, so it should be fairly soon... three months tops? Summer's coming up, along with a new Harry Potter movie, a new Star Trek movie, a freaking Wolverine movie, and of course, an extension of Twilight, New Moon gets a movie. It MIGHT be worth seeing, except that they STILL have Robert Pattinson as a main character, and he CAN'T ACT. But anyway, that's what's up with me, so R&R! I write faster when I feel loved. :)


End file.
